From Earth to Equestria
by Flipsahoy
Summary: Humans that tried to go back into the past end up in Equestria instead.
1. Chronoshift

Chrono-Legends

Chapter 1: Chronoshift

_The year is 2055._ _As war raged between the most powerful nation for the remaining resources on planet Earth, many die and few survive. For you see, war also takes up an abundant amount of resources. Resources that could be used for, I don't know, say... our nation's people? From this war, the only good outcome, we have advances in technology. Technology that can be used to prevent this stupid war. This is why you six are here today, to go back in time and stop the most unnecessary war of all humankind from ever happening. Do you understand?_

Those words echoed in my head as my... well, I guess you could call them my partners, and I exited out of the time machine. I looked like a giant cylinder with six "pods" attached to them.

"Well the hell are we?" asked Dan. I didn't have a single clue either. It looked like some sort of village, instead of a city we were supposed to arrive at. The buildings are looked like little houses, some with straw roofs and some with wooden roofs, and some were fancy.

"Maybe we traveled too far into the past?" suggested April.

"I doubt that," I replied. "I was the one in charge of this project and if I thought this wouldn't work, I'd never would've go through all this trouble finding you people."

"Well, genius, what do you think happened then?" said Marcus with a smirk. I suddenly had a realization of what may of happened...

"Umm...," I began. "I think I may have set the right time, but the right place."

"Well, then, like I asked before, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" shouted Dan. "Dammit Mac, I told you to double-check everything, but nooo..."

"Oh, shut up, Dan," I snapped. "It's not like you..."

"Hey, look over there!" Daisy said pointing to a group of what looked like cartoon ponies all staring at us.

Everyone of our group set our vision to that general direction, then they all stared at me. "What?" I asked. "At least we kinda have a clue where we are now..."

Then suddenly, a purple colored sphere surrounded us and came ponies with golden armor and one of them was with purple armor. I just noticed that all of the guards were all white coated.

Then one with the purple armor shouted, "Okay, the creatures have been captured! Take them to the forest!"

…. After a few minutes later, my group and I were brought to the entrance of what they called "The Everfree Forest" It looked like no sunlight ever could get through those trees. I've seen rainforests, but at least they had _some_ sunlight. And yes, we did try to communicate with the ponies, but they told us it was no use since the shield traps all sound inside. Then, a flash of bright light appeared out of nowhere.

"Princess Celestia!" shouted the one with purple armor. Then all the guards bowed as this... well, I didn't what it was. It approached us and was the only thing that was our height. It was, like the guards, white coated. It had a light blue, green, light purple, and pink mane and tail that seemed to float and wave on its own. It had both a horn and wings, while the guards only had wings. The one with the purple armor however, only had a horn.

"Thank you," she replied. "Shining Armor, you can remove the spell now."

"But princess..." he began to protest.

"NOW, Shining Armor." she ordered.

"Yes, princess." he replied. His horn began to have a purple aura around it and the shield began to fade.

"Sorry about that." she said. "My guards tend to overreact a lot."

"I think 'overreact' is an understatement." said Marcus. Caitlyn just glared at him.

"My name is Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria." she said. "As you may've noticed, I'm a winged unicorn, or alicorn for short. Only a female from the royal family are alicorns."

"Well, princess..." Caitlyn began to speak.

"Please, just call me Celestia," she said. "There's no need to be formal now." Now she was starting to sound like Caitlyn when I met her.

"Well, Celestia, would you happen to know... well, know how to make us blend in more?" she said.

"What do you mean?" Celestia replied. "Blend it with what?..." I had no idea what Caitlyn was talking about either. The only inhabitants that we've encountered are the pon-. Oh. It took about half a minute for Celestia to figure out what Caitlyn was hinting at.

"Well, I don't know the spell for that yet." she said. "Turning any creature into a pony is something that I've never done before."

"You know what... forget about it." said Dan.

"In the meantime, you going to have to stay in Ponyville, which is where you initially arrived at." she said. "I'll have my student prepare a place for you six to sleep in. Feel free to explore Ponyville until then." And then she and her guards flashed in a bright white light and disappeared.

Then out of nowhere, a pink pony popped out of nowhere. "Ooh! this calls for a celebration!" And then she ran towards the town. A few other ponies ran after her. After that, we just walked to Ponyville silently.


	2. Background First Day

….. The war began in 2025. The oil and gasoline prices were outrageously high. There were fewer and fewer resources each coming day, week, and month. Riots and all kinds of mobs started to cause panic in countries during 2024. It was only 1 year later that two nations started to attack each other for their resources. Nobody knew how it happened, but that caused a spark that would send all nations to declare war on each other. All the world attacked each other and the only place that wasn't affected by this was probably the North and South Poles. This unexpectedly caused a major upgrade in science and technology. And this is where my group and I come in. In 2050, 5 years before, a group of scientists began to work on the Chronosphere Project. Although it was kept a secret, people still managed to find out and would try to steal its blueprints. The only stopping them was the U.S. Government. We worked on the Chronosphere directly under the White House.

Now, I suppose I should introduce my group and I. My name's Mac. I was the leading scientist for the Chronosphere Project. Dan was the informer for our group. He was the only one that was trusted to give our reports to the General. Caitlyn, being part of the British royal family, gave us financial aid and numerous other things. April was the brains of the project. Without her, I think we would've taken an extra 7 more years to complete it. Marcus was the clown who kept our spirits up when we began to lose hope. Finally, Daisy was the nurse. She was a really quiet person who kept things to herself. There were suspicions that she was giving out our information to the enemy. Thankfully, this was proved to be false after a month of investigation. And this brings up to present day...

When we reached Ponyville, there were party decorations all over the place. I didn't recall any party decorations when we arrived here... Nobody was out on the streets except us. That might be acceptable since they might still be afraid of us. I just realized that Celestia didn't tell us where we were supposed to stay for the night. I was still in that thought we suddenly...

"Surprise!" We all look behind us a saw maybe just about every pony in this town. Then the pink pony we saw earlier jumped to us.

"When I heard that you were going to stay here, I just HAD to throw you a welcome party! Do you like it? Huh, huh, huh?" she said while bouncing up and down like a rubber ball.

"Pinkie! Give them some room, they just got here!" said a purple pony.

"Okie Doki Loki!" the pink pony said as she bounced away.

"Sorry about that," the purple pony said. "Pinkie can be a little over the top. My name's Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's student. These are my friends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and my assistant Spike. And Pinkie you just met" The first thing I thought when I saw Spike was: _This is some mushy crap where everything lives together in peace, isn't it?_

"Howdy!" said Applejack. "Ah work at Sweet Apple Acres. Ah sure do hope you drop in sometime!"

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" Rainbow said boastfully. "I've bet none of you have ever seen a sonic rainboom before!"

"A sonic rainboom?" questioned Dan. "I've only heard of a sonic boom."

"Oh, well... it's kinda the same thing, except as soon as I break the sound barrier, a full rainbow pops out!" she replied. "Well, maybe it's not the best description, but you'll see what I'm talking about when you see me in action!"

"You simply _MUST_ come over to the boutique to change your outfits. They're much too plain to be worn in public." said Rarity. We were still wearing our lab coats because there wasn't enough time to change into better clothing. The White House was being attacked before we used the Chronosphere.

"Well, we didn't have enough time to change," replied Dan. "Besides, it's not THAT bad..."

"NO." Marcus joked while staring wildly at Dan. "IT'S SIMPLY TERRIBLE." That only caused Rarity and Dan to glare at him.

"Give 'em a break, Rarity." Applejack said. "They only got here and you're already pesterin' them."

"Well, I'm just saying they shouldn't be wearing such clothing in public." Rarity replied.

"Come to think of it, why DO you wear clothes. I mean, it's waaaaaay too warm." Rainbow questioned.

"Well, we're cold." I began. This was probably the weirdest questioned I've ever heard of. "We're kinda like hairless apes in a way."

"Interesting..." Twilight said. "No animals in Equestria can even resemble any of you."

"Gee, ya think?" I responded.

"I think Fluttershy would be interested." Twilight said. "Speaking of which where is she?

"Beats me." said Rainbow. "She probably went back home to check on her animals."

"Well, I guess you'll have to meet her tomorrow." Twilight said. "Meanwhile, let's give you a tour around ponyville."

"Can we go and eat first, I'm starving." Marcus said. We haven't eaten since the morning we arrived here and it was already almost noon.

Then Pinkie popped out of nowhere. "Ooh! Ooh! You can go to Sugar Cube Corner to get some treats!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Sounds good to me, race you there!" Rainbow said then flew away.

Pinkie hopped after her while the rest of us walked there. The doors were up to our chest high, so we had to duck to get in. We sat down at one of the tables. Pinkie went to get our lunch and we just talked while she did that. She served us some cupcakes, bread and a few other stuff that I can't remember. As soon as we were done eating, we went for the tour.

"Ponyville isn't exactly a big place, so we should be done in 30 minutes." said Twilight.

I'd say she was about right. Barely any time had passed since we left. Then Rarity wanted to measure us so she could design some clothing for us. Since we had nothing else to do, we agreed to do just that.

"So tell me about yourselves." Rarity said. "I like to talk with my clients while working."

Blah, blah, blah, went to Twilight's house after that. Being with Rarity was so boring, I'm sure Dan and Marcus would agree too. Twilight's house was, to say the least, weird. At the same time, it looked awesome. A giant tree, yes, who wouldn't want that as a home. She even lives in a library, April would love this as a home.

We ate dinner, did stuff and went to bed. The last thing that went on in my mind was getting back to Earth, then I fell asleep.


	3. All in One Day

Discord, still trapped in his stone prison, suddenly felt a strange magical power. It was like there was an imbalance in Equestria. Then suddenly, his stone prison started to crack just a bit. He didn't want to get his hopes up, though. Each crack was happening by the minute. "_If this keeps up," _Discord thought, "_Then I'll be out of here in no time at all." _

As I woke up, I felt more relaxed than I ever did in my life. "_Well, at least I get to sleep in without having to worry about anyone killing me,_" I thought.

Everyone was still asleep except April. She probably would be upstairs in the library reading some books. I went upstairs and saw April sitting on the floor with a huge pile of books right next to her.

"Damn, April," I said. "Do you ever do anything except read?"

"Hey, well you listen to classical music all day long and I don't complain about it," she replied.

"Classical music helps me think and relax, reading just gives me a headache after looking over a ton of blueprints." I said. "Besides, all the books I've read are all complete garbage."

"That's because all you've ever read are all relating to science," she retorted.

"Whatever, I don't see how reading's fun though." I replied. "By the way, do you have any idea what we're doing today? Yesterday was such a dull that I kinda want to go back to Earth."

"Twilight says we'll be going to Canterlot right after breakfast to discuss with Princess Celestia to figure out how to send us back to Earth," she replied.

"But why can't just use the Chronosphere? If it got us here, it should get us out, shouldn't it?" I asked.

"It broke because it transferred us to another dimension, not another time period like it was supposed to, genius." she replied.

"_Great, I'm going to take all the blame for this aren't I?_" I thought. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Everyone that was asleep was now awake.

"Man, that was the best night's sleep I've gotten in a long time" said Dan.

"That's because you've only slept for like what, four hours a day for an entire year?" said Marcus.

"Hey, you try to sleep soundly when there's people trying to kill you," replied Dan.

"And this is coming from the guy who has tons of security following him wherever he goes," mused Marcus.

"Anyways, if you're done talking, we have an important matter on our hands." said April

"And what would that be?" asked Caitlyn.

"We're meeting with Princess Celestia to discuss how to send us back to Earth." April replied. "I know for a fact that none of us wants to go back to that wretched place, but we have no choice."

"But why do we have to go back though?" asked Daisy. "Is there really a need for that?"

"First of all, we still have to change the past," April replied. "And secondly, Princess Celestia says that ever since we arrived, there has been a strange magical force, probably caused by us being here."

"Breakfast is ready!" shouted a voice behind us. It was Twilight, holding plates of bread, carrots, and lettuce to us using her magic.

"_Having magic is a whole lot better than having hands," _I thought. "_Hell, if I had magic, I wouldn't need anything else."_

"Hurry up," said Twilight. "We have to meet with Princess Celestia and I don't want us to be late."

"Oh come on Twilight," Marcus said. "There's plenty of time. Why do we have to hurry?"

"Because I have to meet with my friends and make sure they're ready too." Twilight replied. "Spike! Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Twilight. I've double-checked everything on your list for the past 10 minutes now." said Spike with exaggeration. It seems that Spike doesn't enjoy working for Twilight, but sticks with her anyways. It was kind of like a sister-brother relationship. But then again, I don't even have a sibling...

When we were finished eating, Twilight told us to go to the train station and that she would meet us there as soon as she gathered up her friends.

The train station looked like it was all made out of wood and only wood. Wooden benches, wooden floors, and the sight of all this wood made my head dizzy. We sat down and waited for about 10 minutes before Twilight and her friends showed up. Just on time too, the train just arrived. When I entered the train, it was decorated pretty nicely, with pink and yellow. The seats were designed nicely too, blue cushions with carved light brown wood.

I took a window seat, since I wanted to see some scenery and not have to participate in any conversations whatsoever. As soon as I saw the scenery, I was mesmerized by it. Earth was a dump compared to this place. I haven't seen this much plant life together in years. I almost literally didn't blink all the way from Ponyville to Canterlot and was just staring outside my window for the entire duration.

When we arrived at Canterlot, Daisy tapped on my shoulder to snap me out of it. I just blinked and my eyes stung.

"The plant life is beautiful here, isn't it?" she asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I've been staring at it for the entire train ride without blinking whatsoever. What do you think." I said sarcastically.

Daisy just giggled and exited the train with me right behind her.

As I got out of the train, Canterlot was WAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY more industrialized than Ponyville. Everybody seemed more well, fancy, in a way to put it. It was a lot more guarded too. There were guards on every corner. We slowly walked out of the train station.

"Huh, that's weird." said Twilight. "There usually aren't this many guards out."

"Maybe it's us?" I suggested. But then again Celestia has confirmed that we're safe... or at least I think so.

"No, Princess Celestia has told everyone that you're safe." replied Twilight. "There has to be another reason."

"Twily!" shouted a voice above us. It was that guard from yesterday with the purple armor. What was his name again, Shining Armor? Twilight ran towards him and they hugged each other. "Good to see you again, little sis."

"You too, Shining Armor," she replied. "Why are there so many guards here?"

"I'm sure that Celestia has informed you that there has been some strange magical power. She's afraid that it may be a threat to Canterlot." he replied.

"And the magical power just happens to show up as soon as we arrive?" asked April.

"Correct," replied Shining Armor. "But for now, we don't know what's causing it."

"Right, and that's what we're here for," said Twilight. "We have to go meet with Celestia now, see you around BBBFF."

"Take care, Twily." he replied as he waved goodbye to her. Twilight ran down and led us to the castle.

"That's my brother, Shining Armor." she told us. "He's the captain of the guards."

We reached the castle within a few minutes. It was unlike those old medieval castles on Earth. Instead, it was quite modern and not made out of old and moldy rocks. I looked up and there was a ton of guards everywhere looking out from every window possible. The two guards at the door opened it for us. We went in and saw Celestia on the top of the staircase. We followed her as she went on the right staircase.

The meeting room as all the way at the back of the hall. There were two guards at the door, which I thought was kinda stupid. I mean, who would think to look here? The interior of the room was basically a table in the middle, chairs, and a few lights with a projector. We all went in and sat down.

"Now, I assume you all know why you're here, so let's go on with it." said Celestia. "A strange magical force has been here ever since all of you have arrived." She looked at us. "Now, we're not sure of the cause, but it's very likely it may be from you all."

"Can't it be just a coincidence?" asked April.

"No, the force is causing an imbalance which may be caused by the fact that all of you don't belong here." replied Celestia.

"What do you mean?" asked Caitlyn.

"The-" Celestia began, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. The door opened and a winged unicorn came in. She was dark blue and had floating hair like Celestia, except the hair looked like the night sky for some reason.

"I apologize for being so late, the guards were causing a ruckus again." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"That's alright," replied Celestia. She looked to my group again. "This is Luna, my sister." Does floating hair run in the family or something?...

"Now where were we?..." Celestia began. "Ah, yes. The force is causing an imbalance, which means any threat to Equestria cannot be countered as easily."

"What threats are there?" asked Dan. "Is there another nation wanting to declare war?"

"Heavens, no." said Luna. "But there are a few strong individuals who can use this power and take over much easier than normal."

"Like Discord?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, but he's sealed away in his stone prison, so there's no need..." Celestia began, but was interrupted by another knock on the door. This time, a guard came in with a more or less of a panicked look on his face.

"Princess Celestia! I have a urgent message for you!" said the guard. "Discord has broken free!"

"WHAT?" shouted all of the 6 ponies.

"This can't be!" said Celestia. "Call in all the guards and try to stop him!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" said the guard and ran off.

"All of you, get to the elements of harmony immediately," ordered Celestia. She looked to our group. "Try to help them in any way possible, Luna and I will try to distract him." We all nodded and ran off.

…...

Discord had just broken free and already they went to Celestia. "_Hmm... She probably going to use the elements of harmony again."_ he thought. "_Not this time, not again._"

"Stop right there Discord!" He looked behind him and saw Celestia.

"Well, well. Long time no see, eh Celestia?" he said. "Did you miss me?" He already knew that the bearers of the elements of harmony would be right behind her in a few moments.

"Don't even think about taking over again." said Celestia in an ordering tone.

"Do you take me for a fool?" he replied. "I already know that I can't take over... alone, that is." The bearer of the elements of harmony had arrived now with some... weird creatures.

"You're going down, Discord!" shouted the cyan pony he recognized as Rainbow Dash.

"On the contrary, my dear Rainbow." he started. "I already know that you all can defeat me by myself... which is why you're not going to be hearing from me for quite some time."

"You can't escape, Discord!" said Celestia.

…...

Luna flew right behind Discord and they attempted to trap him, but he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash.

Discord, whatever he is, didn't exactly look threatening, but I've been wrong before.

Celestia and Luna both flew down to us.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Pinkie.

"We still have to prepare for him." replied Celestia. "Until we see him again, all of you need to stay in Canterlot in case."

"Why can't we go back to... that town?" asked Dan. "They could just take the elements of harmony with them."

"Yes, but he'll most likely attack Canterlot first." replied Celestia.

"_No shit._" I thought. "_Take down the leaders and everybody will fall too._"

"Anyways," said Celestia. "I'll get some rooms for all of you. Meanwhile, I have some business to attend to." Celestia and Luna then flew off.

"Well, as long as we're here, we should take them on a tour." suggested Twilight.

"Sure, why not." said Rainbow. "We got nothin' else to do."

Discord teleported himself outside of a large cave. "Chrysalis should really clean this place up," he thought. "It looks like a dump"

He went inside the cave and waited something to happen, like the changelings would try to attack him or something...

"Heeeeeellloooooooo?" he said. "Anybody home?" Still no reply. He went inside one of the tunnels to try to find someone. It seems that the cave was a giant maze to confuse any intruders.

"But she didn't account for me." he thought as he snapped his fingers and teleported in front of Chrysalis.

"Guards! Seize that intruder!" shouted Chrysalis. The changelings flew and surrounded Discord.

"Oh, come now, Chrysalis." Discord said. "Is this anyway to treat a guest?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" shouted Chrysalis. "I'll make you pay for coming in here!"

"Put it on my bill." Discord said jokingly. "I am Discord, the master of chaos. I have come here with a proposition for you."

"What is it?" asked Chrysalis.

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell your guards here to scram." he said.

Chrysalis thought about for a while. "Very well, then." she said. "Everyone out of this room."

"Thank you." Discord said. "Now about my plan, we both cannot take over Equestria alone, right?"

"Yes, yes." said Chrysalis. "Let me guess, you want us to work together?"

"Precisely." Discord said. "And we'll split Equestria into halves, one half for me, one half for you."

"And we should I go with this stupid plan of yours?" asked Chrysalis.

"I can stop anyone from creating a shield against your minions, and you can stop the elements of harmony from attacking me. " said Discord. "Sound fair?"

"Hmmm...Deal." said Chrysalis. "But if you even TRY to take over completely, you'll be sorry!"

"Don't worry." said Discord. "I am an honest man." Then he snapped his fingers and went away.

"You may laugh now, Discord. But when I take over, we'll see who's laughing then." thought Chrysalis.

"Perfect, my plan is coming along." thought Discord. "Soon that attitude of hers will we no more once I take total control of Equestria."


	4. Red Alert

…...

A few days later, everyone started to calm down again. Three weeks later, still nothing happened. We were beginning to think Discord either attacked another nation, or is planning something big. And it was just our luck that it was the unfortunate one.

One month later, the shield wasn't going up anymore. Then the first thing I heard in the morning was a loud siren. I looked out my window and saw thousands of, well, let's call them little monsters for now. I heard a knock on my door and it was April, still in her pajamas.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" said April. "Let's go!"

I ran after her downstairs to where Twilight and her friends with the elements of harmony on were waiting. "What's going on?" I asked out of confusion. Celestia and Luna enters from the hall.

"Chrysalis is back with her army of Changelings." said Celestia. "Twilight, you and your friends try to stop her minions." Twilight nodded and she and her friends ran outside.

"What about Chrysalis?" asked Luna.

"We will handle her." replied Celestia. "She can't be far away from her minions."

"Right you are, Celestia." said a voice. I turned around and saw, well, I don't know what the hell that is. It seemed very much like a weird dream to me. I don't think I could've eaten anything that could make me have a dream like this.

"You and your minions won't stand a chance, Chrysalis." said Celestia. "As soon as Shining Armor makes the shield-"

"Your little Shining Armor won't be doing anything, Celestia." Chrysalis interrupted. "Discord will be taking care of him."

"Discord? Don't tell me that you're working with HIM." said Luna. "But even then, none of you will triumph."

"Did you forget how I defeated you last time, Celestia?" said Chrysalis. "Or is your old age getting to you?"

"You only defeated me because you had Shining Armor's love." replied Celestia. "Without love, you're useless." Celestia flew up and fired a beam from her horn at Chrysalis. Chrysalis fell almost instantly.

Meanwhile, the guards were still trying to fight of her minions.

Shining Armor was almost done making the shield when suddenly, Discord appeared. "Oh no, you don't" he thought as he teleported to Shining Armor and turned him into stone.

"Discord!" shouted a voice from behind him. He turned around and it was Celestia.

"Oh, hello there Celestia." he said. "I bet you didn't expect me, did you?"

"Your plan isn't going to work, Discord." said Celestia. "Chrysalis is defeated and soon you'll be too."

"Oh, Celestia," he replied. "Your little elements of harmony won't be able to stop me."

"Like I said Discord, you're going down!" shouted a voice. He looked down below himself and saw it was Rainbow Dash with the rest of her friends and those weird creatures again.

"I know for a fact that you can't defeat me if at least one of you can't use it on me." he replied. He flew to where Shining Armor was. "As you can see I've turned him into stone and only I know how to turn him back."

"You're bluffing!" Twilight shouted.

"Oh, am I now?" Discord replied in a calm manner. "I guess you'll have to find out, eh?"

They stood there and didn't do anything for a couple of minutes.

"C'mon, Twilight!" said Rainbow Dash. "You don't believe HIM, do you?"

"Don't believe me then, go ahead and defeat me," Discord said. "I'm waiting..."

A few minutes passed by again.

"Well, we're in a stalemate, aren't we?" said Discord.


	5. Retreat & Plan

…...

Celestia motioned us to go to her. "We don't know if he's really bluffing or not," she said. "Try to go to the library and see if you can find anything about it." April, Dan, and I ran back towards to the castle. A few steps later and we couldn't move anymore.

"I don't think so," said Discord. "Since all of you wanted to go back to your little planet anyways, I'll do you all a favor and send you back there."

"But that's impossible," said Celestia. "Only-"

"Yes, I'm aware that," said Discord. "But I'm not one to follow the rules anyways." And with that he snapped his fingers and his hand was glowing bright yellow. He snapped his fingers again and everyone in my group was gone- except me, that is.

"I do believe that you missed one," I said.

"It doesn't matter," Discord replied. "Without your friends to help you, you're helpless anyways."

Chrysalis flew right next to him. "Are you done yet?" she asked.

"Quite, however we still have a nuisance hanging around here." said Discord. "Do me a favor and get rid of them."

"Gladly." replied Chrysalis. "This will be quick."

"I don't think so." said Celestia. Golden light then surrounded us and we were teleported back to Ponyville.

"Well now what do we do?" asked Rainbow. "If we just used the elements of harmony, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"I'm sorry everypony," Twilight said. "It's all my fault."

"Don't be like that, Twilight." Rarity said. "It wasn't _completely_ your fault."

"It doesn't matter," said Celestia. "First things first, we have to get your friends back here, Mac."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, confused. "Didn't you WANT us to go back?..."

"Yes, however..." said Celestia. "We may require your friends' services."

"Why can't you ever just tell me what you want directly..." I said.

"Very well, then," Celestia replied. She let out a sigh before continuing. "I need you and your friends to use the elements of harmony and-"

"Wait, what?" Rainbow interrupted. "But-"

"Yes, but their friendship is stronger." It was Princess Luna. "They've been together through war."

"But we don't know each other that well," I protested. "And-"

"That's because it hasn't happened yet." said Luna. "You'll understand as soon as you get back to Earth." Now I was really confused. But then again, they were goddesses, so I felt some confidence they knew what they were doing.

Celestia's horn began to glow and a hexagon-shaped mirror with golden edges appeared. Inside the mirror was my home- except it was different. "Step inside and join your friends." Celestia said. "Once you come back we'll explain all of it to you."

I took and deep breath and exhaled. I slowly walked up to it, unsure whether I should go or not. I thought for a few minutes and made up my mind, I needed to change Earth's future anyways. I walked into it and I was in my home.

"Well finally," a voice said behind me. It was everyone and my dad. "What took you so long Mac?" asked my dad.


End file.
